


стена.

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Depression, Experimental Style, Other, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: гэвин всегда прячется в ванной, ты уже это уяснил.и он будет в порядке, как и десятки раз до этого, но тебе больно.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817
Kudos: 9





	стена.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: депрессивное состояние.  
> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> RK900 из пейринга RN9. больше про РН9 можно прочитать тут: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23рн9&src=typed_query

"гэвин?"  
всплеск. тихий-тихий. будто человек в ванной погружается глубже, будто вода его защитит.  
"можно мне войти?"  
ты вновь слышишь сдавленное "нгх-нет", третье за прошедшие пару часов.  
гэвин всегда прячется в ванной, ты уже это уяснил.  
и он будет в порядке, как и десятки раз до этого, но тебе больно.  
он прошел такой длинный путь, и ты слишком беспокоишься о том, что он вернется к началу.  
поэтому ты стоишь у двери молчаливой охраной, будто этим принесешь хоть какое-то спокойствие  
на самом деле так ты успокаиваешь себя, и каждый тихий всплеск означает "живой"  
ты иногда стучишь, иногда читаешь книги вслух, и он позволяет тебе. возможно, потому, что нет сил прогнать тебя, накричать.  
"мне подогреть тебе ужин?"  
конечно, опять отказ.  
"вода остыла. ты можешь простудиться."  
ты все что у меня осталось.  
"тебе плохо?"  
что за вопрос.  
"хорошо. я ухожу."  
ты никогда не уходишь.  
не встаешь с постели, даже не двигаешься. каждую ночь ты упорно ложишься на самом краю кровати, и он вынужден мириться с этим.  
ты слушаешь его неровное дыхание до самого рассвета. однажды ты осмелился укрыть его сползшим одеялом.  
сегодня ты сбивчивым шепотом просишь его обнять тебя.  
на секундочку. всего чуть-чуть.  
ты не веришь, что он выполнит твою просьбу  
как же ты рад ошибаться.  
утром, выйдя из стазиса, ты не находишь его рядом с собой.  
гэвин смотрит виновато, робко улыбаясь.  
говорит что смог съесть только полтарелки.


End file.
